


In the dead of the night

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ tfspeedwriting Halloween Prompt: Scenario: Strange noises at 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dead of the night

You hate this shift. Of course without fail you always end up on the third shift. But that's how it goes on board the Nemesis.

You try and stay out of the way, don't get noticed and maybe you won't be sent out on some suicide mission. At least here in the control room you feel a little safer

It's boring and repetitive, but better that than being on duty with Soundwave, the mech can take thoughts out of you very processor. Or worse, with Megatron. His fusion cannon wouldn't leave enough behind for Hook to weld together.

No, at least at this time in the cycle it's just you, the monitors and the strange noises behind you.

Strange noises which shouldn't be there.

There is nothing there, not on your scan, not on a visual sweep. Probably just more stress fractures in the ship structure from all the water. You'll add it to the list of things the Constructicons need to check at some point.

You ignore it next time it happens. There's nothing you can do about the ship slowly rusting apart.

Playing a slow Cybertronian operatic piece through the main speakers you settle back down, your optics tracking the various security screens as you hum along to the music.

You don't here the soft whisper of sound directly behind you.

You definitely feel the blade as it takes your spark.


End file.
